Darkness Falls
by FotogX
Summary: What if in the ending of Megaman Zero 3, when Omega exploded a crater appeared underneath Zero and another reploid was found, One of light. What will this stranger bring? OC. ZeroXCiel. Rated for safety.


A/N: This is my third Fic. Please be easy. I am trying this because once I played Megaman Zero 3 for about the 50th time I got an Idea. So kick back relax,  
>and R&amp;R.<p>Ch1: The other Legend<p>

**Destroyed Lab**  
>Weil: This is your old body Zero! Don't you feel any attachment?<br>X: You know what's truely important. You can do it!  
>**Zero walks up and slashes His original body**<br>***Explosions occur***  
>**Zero falls through a hole that was created in the floor, when he lands he notices it looked like the floor above but well kept and preserved**<br>Zero: **Looks around curiously** What is this place? **Zero looks in the middle of the room and sees a reploid chained to the wall with cords coming out of his back with a sharp object stabbed through the left side of his chest**  
>**Incomming transmission**<br>Ciel: Zero! Are you alright?  
>Zero: Ciel! It's good to hear from you, I am fine... I found another reploid... I am going to activate him.<br>Ciel: Are you sure you can do it?  
>Zero: Yes I am sure. I will contact you later with more intel.<br>**Zero approaches the Reploid and puts his hand on the reploid's side to push energy into him**  
>Zero: Live! **Energy pushes from Zero's body to the other reploid's then bounces back into Zero** What? Maybe if I pull out the sword. **Approaches the sword and begins to pull it out**<br>**The sword moves a tiny bit, there is a flash of light, Zero lets go of the sword's hilt**  
>Zero: What is going on!<br>?: **Pulls out the rest of the sword, is covered in light and then gains the rest of his armor** Z...Z..e...Zer...ZERO!  
>Zero: ! **Looks at the reploid and notices he is clad in pure white armor, with a body figure that looks like Zero's, and with a black ponytail**<br>?: Zero! It's me!... Balan!  
>Zero: **Has a bunch of flashbacks from a century ago** Balan! It's good to see you! What happened!<br>Balan: O...O...me...Omega...He chained me down and de-activated me.  
>Zero: Come with me **Motions for Balan to follow him** We are going to go someplace safe.<br>Balan: Okay. **Steps next to Zero**  
>Zero: Operator! Transfer me, my fellow, and the guardians back to base!<br>Operator: Roger that!  
>**All groups in question disappear from sight and reappear in the command room of the resistance base**<br>Zero: **Looks dead at Ciel** Ciel... How are you?  
>Ciel: Zero! **Runs up and gives Zero a very passionate hug**<br>Zero: **Blushes** Wh..wh...wha...what was that for?  
>Ciel: For making it back. **Backs up and smiles wide at Zero**<br>**Zero smiles right back**  
>Ciel: So aside from the Guardians... Who is your friend?<br>Zero: This is Balan. He is my friend from a century ago.. He helped me and X fight and beat Omega.  
>Balan: Hello, Ciel. My name is Balan. **Being friendly waves at her and flashes her a smile** Ummm, may I speak to you alone Zero?<br>Zero: Sure, I'll be back. **Walks into the infirmary room with Balan**  
>**In the infirmary**<br>Balan: I know your secret!  
>Zero: **Blushes** W..w...what secret!<br>Balan: Heh... You are in love with Ciel...  
>Zero: W...W...WH...WHAT! N..NO I'M...**gets a stare from Balan that says tell the truth**...Ok... I am... you got me...<br>Balan: I KNEW IT! Ok let's go back into the other room. **They return to the command room**  
>**Command Room**<br>Harpuia: Now as I was saying, since X=mzn squared X really equals X=pi so he has limitless power.  
>Ciel: Now I see what you mean! Since his name is X and X=pi he can be invincible if he wants to be?<br>Harpuia: Exactly!  
>Ciel: Astounding! **Notices Zero is in the room**<br>**Zero looks like he just got added into a coversation awkwardly**  
>Ciel: What's wrong Zero?<br>Zero: Just wondering what you guys are talking about X for.  
>Ciel: I wanted to know what his name stood for.<br>Zero: Ok, then. Harpuia! How are you?  
>Harpuia: Good and you?<br>Zero: Confused, how about you Fefnir, Leviathan?  
>Fefnir: Wanting a fight.<br>Leviathan: Wondering what this world will come to.  
>**Balan steps forward**<br>Balan: It will fall into chaos unless me and Zero stop a force even greater than Omega... His name is Zetta.  
>Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan: Zetta! Impossible, we sealed him away with X, you and Zero! exactly 50 years ago!<br>Balan: When I was de-activated, the seal over Zetta faded.  
>Zero: Who is Zetta?<br>**Balan looks at him astonished**  
>Balan: He is the true God of Destruction. Zetta, the God of Destruction is his full name, It took you in your original body X in his ultimate armor, and me using the saber of creation to defeat him. He is truely the God of Destruction!<br>Zero: **Wide eyes** Wait! You were there with us!  
>Balan: Yes, I was. I am another of the Legendary Reploids... A part of the Legendary trio.<p>

******To Be Continued******

Tell me what ya think, if I should continue the story, or stop the story. Please no flames, and please be patient until the next chapter. 


End file.
